


Рыцарь и лев

by MaShShka



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaShShka/pseuds/MaShShka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке Fest Game of Thrones: Бриенна не отправилась искать Сансу, а сопровождает Джейме по дороге в Риверран.<br/>http://tales-of-westeros.diary.ru/p189767048.htm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рыцарь и лев

**Author's Note:**

> Публикация на других ресурсах:  
> Где угодно, поставив в известность автора :)
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Мотив песни Лоры Бочаровой Terra mea (Альба Крестоносца).

Старицы лампада несет огонь  
Под шатер небес, ночи мглу изгнав.  
В предрассветной неге шагает конь,  
Колыхая волнами море трав.

Сквозь ветра звенящие, сеть дождя,  
Голову клоня, он идет вперед.  
Не на праздник шумный, а, долг блюдя,  
В замок на двух реках его ведет

Посвященный рыцарь среди полей.  
Ноша тяжела: латы, сталь меча,  
Дума же у рыцаря тяжелей, -  
Словно целый мир вынес на плечах.

Много клятв принес рыцарь королям,  
Много их забылось в пути кривом,  
Кровью напивалась в боях земля,  
Сердце сжалось в камень от всех тревог.

Впереди несет жеребец гнедой  
Сына лорда, что обещал беду  
Рыбам и волкам за речной водой,  
И в осаде замок, куда идут.

Юный лев прекрасен, как свет зари,  
Блещет белым золотом в волосах,  
Рыцарь все твердит себе: «Не смотри!»,  
Только непослушны его глаза.

Клятву принеся госпоже одной  
Тайну сохранить, заметая след,  
Он не знал, что вывел своей рукой  
Для себя судьбу из темницы в свет.

Лорда сын в цепях начинал свой путь,  
И дивился рыцарь, как горд тот был,  
Но огонь и золото смог согнуть,  
И рассыпал бой гордость в прах и пыль.

Меч держал он, словно родился с ним  
И с отчаяньем изрубил свой страх,  
Но исчезла вера в себя, как дым,  
Лишь блеснул на солнце кривой аракх.

И склонился лев, на колени пал,  
Взвился конь шальной, как проклятый бес.  
Рыцарь крепко повод тогда держал,  
Когда мгла скрывала их от небес.

Вместе побрели сквозь печаль и тьму  
И делили хлеб в череде невзгод,  
Встретившись врагами, пришли к тому,  
Что, предав другого, один умрет.

Каждый обещал Семерым Богам  
Не любить, служа, но любовь меж них  
Вьет гнездо, и бывшим сулит врагам  
Сад взрастить на месте, где были пни.

Ты в рассветный час отпусти коня,  
Шлем сними, и ветер в лицо встречай,  
Пусть роса блестит на седых камнях,  
Пусть глаза в себе не таят печаль.

Не запретна, рыцарь, твоя любовь,  
Не карает Воин своим мечом  
Деву, что сменила форель на львов,  
Что, как муж, крепка и сильна, как гром,

Что руками нежными сталь взяла,  
Волосы остригла, чтоб не растить,  
И не плач младенца, а скрип седла  
Слушать приготовившись по пути.

От земель отрекшись, металл надев,  
Красоту отринув и блеск монет,  
Стала льву дороже всех прочих дев  
Ты, его мечу принеся обет.

Он ведет отряд своего отца  
Через лес и реки, вперед, вперед,  
И восходит солнце с его лица,  
Лишь к тебе он голову повернет.

И пусть ваш еще не окончен бой,  
И пусть сталь врагов все еще остра,  
Он укажет путь золотой рукой  
И плащом укроет в тепле костра.

За рекой холмы, за холмами ров.  
Тот, кто нужен, будет всегда с тобой.  
Да удержит Мать свой святой покров  
Над твоей дорогой, вдали прямой!


End file.
